Somebody's Hero
by 2cityTAK
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru are thrown back into the past to the end of Kakashi Gaiden! can they help save obito or will obito parish regardless what will bethe outcome of the three young shinobi bieng thrown back before the end of the third great ninja
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is TAK with a new FanFic as i continue my journey to be your favorite because i strive to make you happy, I hope this story does exactly that, This is the next big project I've been working on i was actually writing chapters for three or four new stories but i believe this has turned out the best by far but expect to see even more new stories coming from good ole TAKKY boy soon.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the names or products associated with it.

* * *

Somebody's Hero

Chapter 1. Past Problems.

Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru had been sent on a mission to the Grass country to help protect a diplomat. Problem was they were outright lost! The grass came up to their chins and there was some kind of weird purple cloud coming their way.

"Uh guys um... I don't know about you but that there um... Cloud it looks scary" Naruto said cowering behind Sakura looking at the incoming cloud.

Shikamaru looked at it with a bored face.

Just then the cloud turned bright green and a ferocious wind grabbed the three young shinobi and sucked them up inside it.

* * *

Naruto shook his head. He was dizzy his head hurt and he had no idea where he was at the area around him was different the grass was much shorter and there was a cave off to his side.

Naruto leaned up on his knees and looked around he saw Sakura lay unconscious and moved his way over to her.

"Sakura-Chen wake up" Naruto said shaking her "Come on Sakura-Chen wake up we need to get out of here i get a bad feeling about this place." Naruto said looking around the area. "Come on Sakura-Chen" Naruto pleaded.

The pink haired kunoichi merely turned on her side and let out a sigh.

Naruto looked around some more and noticed Shikamaru trying to get to his feet.

Naruto ran over to his friend and helped him to his feet. "Hey Hey Shikamaru! Help me Sakura-Chen is hurt!" Yelled Naruto

"Dammit Naruto you loudmouth are you trying to get us all killed or what Baka" Shikamaru said wobbling on his feet and surveying the area. "Got any idea where were at?" Shikamaru asked rubbing the back of his head.

Naruto just shook his head and pointed at Sakura is desperation before they heard a large explosion. It shook the trees and the ground.

Naruto and Shikamaru turned around noticed the cave behind them was collapsing in upon itself and there were three people around there age running to get out of the place.

Naruto and Shikamaru watched on in terror as they noticed a boulder heading down directly for the boy dressed in black with black hair.

Naruto and Shikamaru looked at each other and shook their head in agreement and took off for the three.

The boulder was falling faster and faster. Naruto made a few handseals "Kage Bunshin no Justu." Yelled Naruto as a shadow clone appeared at his side. Naruto held out his hand to the side and the shadow clone began tossing his hand around it looking like he was forming invisible clay.

Kakashi, Rin, and Obito were running from the cave with all their might as the cave collapsed around them. Up ahead they saw two objects running toward them. They heard the familiar yell of Rasengan and knew they were saved there sensei had arrived.

Naruto jumped up and tossed his rasengan right at the boulder hitting it dead center and causing it to explode into a million pieces and tossing it in every direction.

Kakashi, Rin, and Obito looked on in admiration as their sensei came to the ground and were about to go greet him when they noticed it wasn't their sensei. It was a boy hell it could have passed for their sensei as a child were it not for the whiskers he had on his cheeks.

Shikamaru caught up with Naruto and looked at him with a bored face. "Showoff" Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

Naruto grinned a foxy smile at Shikamaru and gave the three young people in front of him the victory sign before looking at the three of them as they all gave Naruto looks of anger and aww.

Shikamaru noticed there was a man behind the scowling and making handseals "Oh shit!" exclaimed Shikamaru as the other four turned around and saw the man laughing his head off and about to slam his hands down onto the ground.

"Shadow Imitation" Shikamaru said as his shadow lurched out and grabbed the man as his hands were just about to hit the ground. Shikamaru smiled as the man stood paralyzed and shocked at his predicament. "Konohagakure hidden technique Shadow Imitation." Shikamaru said looking at the man.

Naruto smiled wide at shikamaru and pumped a fist into the air letting out a woohoo.

Kakashi, Rin, and Obito stood stunned for another minute at the two young shinobi in front of them.

"Got ya." Shikamaru said letting a rare smile hit his lips. "Is this your first time feeling it then please feel this to" Shikamaru said raising his hand just a little bit "Shadow Neck Bind."

Kakashi, Rin, and Obito stood stunned as a hand made of shadows wrapped it way around the jounins neck and started strangling him.

Shikamaru held onto the Jutsu as the man struggled against the unbreakable jutsu. Trying to scream out but eventually all that could be heard was the sick sound of gurgling as the man tried against hope to catch any breath but after a couple minutes even that stopped as the mans body stood there lifeless.

Shikamaru let the jutsu go and the man's body slumped to the ground dead.

Kakashi, Rin, and Obito looked at the two shinobi with fear and anger. Who were they, they hadn't called for backup. Not just that but these two were young and from the looks of it were from Konoha they should know who they were.

Naruto patted Shikamaru on the back much to shikamaru's annoyance. "Remember what happened last time you patted me on the back." Shikamaru said a little angry.

Naruto gasped at him "Your still hung up on that listen that was months ago that was before you became a Chuunin before i learned the Rasengan before..." Naruto stopped and looked at the ground.

Shikamaru knew why Naruto had stopped, they had come to sasuke again ever since he had left you couldn't bring anything up about sasuke were Naruto would just go dead like he was right now.

Obito stepped forward from the three and eyed them with suspicion. "Who are you two?" Obito asked with his eyes narrowed a bit.

Shikamaru and Naruto snapped out of it and looked over at the black haired boy who they had saved.

Shikamaru held onto Naruto's mouth fast before he went on a tirade about how great he was. "My name is Shikamaru Nara and this is my partner Naruto Uzumaki I am a Chuunin from Konohagakure and he is a Genin from konoha." It was then that it hit Shikamaru these three young people in front of him were ninja, not just ninja but leaf ninja his age. Why didn't he know them this wasn't right. "We were sent here to protect a diplomat but we cannot find him." Shikamaru said looking at the three with equal suspicion.

Naruto looked over everyone and could feel the tension in the air it was strong enough you could cut it with a knife so Naruto shook.

Kakashi stepped forward then. "So you weren't sent as backup for us."

Shikamaru looked at the boy for a second 'damn that kid looks like Kakashi.' thought Shikamaru "No... No we weren't... What kind of mission exactly were you on." Shikamaru asked his eyes going wider.

Kakashi looked back at the boy "That's none of your business."

Naruto looked the three over now and knew they weren't right... Something was definitely wrong about this entire situation. "Why was that guy trying to collapse the cave down onto you?" Naruto asked now suspicious as well.

Obito shook his head in disbelief. "What have you guys been smoking he's on their side of course." Obito said slightly angry and pointing at the stone headband.

Shikamaru shook his head "What are you talking about we have been on good terms with Iwa since the end of the third great ninja war."

The three shinobi stood in shock "Kakashi lets get out of here i don't wanna be hangin around with any crackheads." Obito said turning to leave.

Shikamaru's shadow leapt forward and latched onto Obito causing Kakashi to jump forward with a kunai but when he did Naruto jumped forward himself and blocked Kakashi.

Shikamaru allowed his shadow hand to go to Obito's neck "Now just hold on a minute we didn't come here for a fight but we sure as hell want some answers." Shikamaru said.

Obito gulped. "Kakashi come on just answer their questions" Obito said in slight panic.

Kakashi wasn't sure. "Please Kakashi no more fighting just answer their questions" Rin said slightly hoarse from her recent ordeal. Kakashi dropped his stance and put his kunai away.

Naruto stood there stunned for a second they had just called his young man Kakashi hell it even looked like Kakashi if he had been young.

Shikamaru looked at them "First what was your mission."

Kakashi scowled "We were sent here with our sensei to blow up a bridge that Iwa was using as a supply line to pour supplies to their invading soldiers." Kakashi said tapping his foot on the ground now.

Shikamaru stood their stunned "What do you mean invading troops when did Iwa invade" Shikamaru asked completely amazed.

Kakashi looked at him as if he was crazy "They invaded over four years ago."

Shikamaru stood their stunned and he looked over at Naruto who stood there looking at the ground much the same as Shikamaru just had.

Naruto looked over at Shikamaru and mouthed names.

Shikamaru understood they had just called the boy that looked so much like Kakashi, Kakashi. "And what would your names happen to be." Shikamaru asked slightly afraid of the answer.

"My name is Kakashi Hataki my friend you have in that shadow technique is Obito Uchiha and the girl over there is Rin i refuse to let you know her last name" Kakashi said shaking in anger.

Naruto was shaking as well. "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF GAME ARE YOU PLAYING WITH US KID!" Yelled Naruto much to shikamaru's surprise. "YOUR NOT KAKASHI HATAKI, KAKASHI HATAKI IS MY JOUNIN INSTRUCTOR HE IS 26 YEARS OLD, AND YOUR NOT A UCHIHA THEY ARE ALL DEAD EXEPT FOR TWO AND THOSE TWO ARE ITACHI AND SASUKE! DONT EVER PRETEND TO BE SOMETHING YOUR NOT!!! LOSERS!!!" Naruto yelled out at the two shaking even letting a bit of his extremely demonic chakra out.

Kakashi, Obito, and Rin stood shocked at what the boy in front of them had said. "What the hell." Kakashi said. He could feel the chakra coming off of the blond in front of him it was rabid, ugly, demonic and it scared the hell out of Kakashi but he wouldn't allow himself to show it.

Shikamaru noticed the look of fear from the three as they felt Naruto's chakra. It had long since left Shikamaru the feeling of that hate and killing intent that Naruto had when his chakra left him.

Kakashi backed up slightly as did Rin while Obito scowled. Kakashi removed a strange looking kunai and tossed it at the wall.

Naruto and Shikamaru looked at it and a blond man in a jounin uniform appeared.

Kazama looked over the scene in front of him Kakashi was holding onto Rin and shaking with anger. Obito was standing still but there was a shadow leading from him, he followed the shadow and it led to a young man no older than his team was with black hair and a konoha headband next to him was another young man. Kazama stood stunned for a second it was him... No this boy was different his hair was wilder and he had whiskers on his cheeks but if it weren't for those two things it was a perfect image of him when he was a young shinobi. And behind all of that was a dead Iwa Jounin... Strangled.

Kazama then felt it that undeniable killer intent and rabid chakra it was evil.  
Kazama looked at the blond boy who was emitting it and put on a serious face. "Who are you two." Kazama asked.

Shikamaru looked at him 'damn this guy is on a whole different level than anybody I've ever met... Holy shit look at this power its incredible... More powerful than Asuma, no even more than that hell even more than sandaime.' thought shikamaru.

Naruto looked over at the man in front of him. "How about you tell us who you are first and what their real names are and what their real mission is." Naruto said full of anger.

"Naruto that's enough!" Shikamaru yelled at him. "Don't you fell this guy's chakra... It's stronger than anything I've ever felt... Stronger than even Sandaime's" yelled Shikamaru.

Naruto stared at him for a second before shaking his head. "Shikamaru what the hell is the matter this guy couldn't even hold a finger to old man Hokage hell i bet he couldn't even land a punch on ero-sennin." Kazama felt it and it scared the hell out of him this kid knew Jiraiya. "Damn i bet he couldn't even lay a finger on me."

Naruto was just about to jump at Kazama when Shikamaru's shadow jumped again and latched onto Naruto. So Shikamaru now held Naruto and Obito in the Shadow Imitation.

Naruto was just about to yell at Shikamaru but Shikamaru covered his mouth with his shadows "How troublesome." Muttered Shikamaru.

Kazama looked at them. "Alright I'm gonna take it you will co-operate with us."

Shikamaru looked at him in disbelief. "The hell... How troublesome... We have been trying to from the begging but your student had to get all hot headed. So we decided to get answers the hard way... How troublesome."

"Alright my name is Kazama Arashi and these are my students Obito Uchiha, Hatake Kakashi and Rin." Shikamaru couldn't hear the next part as he let his shadow slip a bit and Naruto started screaming. "Baka, how troublesome." Shikamaru said rubbing his head.

Kazama looked on a little amused. "We were sent here on a mission to blow up a bridge that Iwa is using as a supply route for their invading troops i sent these three off to destroy the bridge while i went and helped out some soldiers that were stuck behind enemy lines." Kazama said truthfully.

Shikamaru nodded and was about to ask question before Kazama interrupted. "I have told you about us now please tell me your names and your mission" Shikamaru concede defeat this once. "I am Shikamaru Nara and this is my partner Naruto Uzumaki we were sent here on a protection mission for a diplomat along with our partner Sakura Haruna, we ran into a strange cloud and were knocked out and woke up in a field over there, we were just getting our bearings when we heard a giant explosion and looked over here and came to help out that's when Naruto saved your black haired student and i killed that man over there." Shikamaru said honestly.

Kazama looked at the two strangely before Kakashi spoke up "Sensei... That blond haired boy he knows the Rasengan."

Kazama stood there shocked at the blond haired boy. 'It was impossible he was the only one that knew the Rasengan not even Jiraiya knew it yet.' "Kakashi I am sure you saw wrong, I am the only person that knows the Rasengan not even Jiraiya-sama knows it yet."

Shikamaru had been feeling his chakra waining and it finally let up and he dropped the Shadow Imitation on Naruto but kept what little strength he had to keep it on Obito.

"don't fucking kid yourself buddy only two other people in history have ever known the Rasnegan besides myself." Naruto's voice rang out "And there ero-senin and the Yondaime!" Naruto said positively beside himself.

Kazama looked at the kind something definitely wasn't right.

"And don't lie to me Kakashi Hataki is my Jounin Instructor and there is no Obito Uchiha, all the Uchiha exept for Sasuke and Itachi are dead! And we haven't been at war with Iwa in 13 years before there was a Yondaime before the Kyuubi destroyed half our village before Orochimaru became a criminal before i was even fucking born. We haven't been at war with Iwa since...!" The year rang threw the ears of the four shinobi.

Kazama looked at them shocked. "And tell me then what year is it."

Naruto looked at him as if he was stupid "It's..."

Kakashi laughed at them "You two really are crazy."

Kazama looked at them two but more with bewilderment. "What color was that cloud again." Kazama asked.

Shikamaru looked up at him and sighed. "Purple."

Kazama looked like all the wind had been knocked out of him. "There not crazy Kakashi... It's the cha-pi." Kazama said looking at them. "The cha-pi is said to be a legendary portal that will transport those who are unlucky enough to find it back in time, i always thought it to be a legend... But it all fits here them the cloud... They aren't lying there from the future." Kazama said stunned.

Naruto was just to stunned to talk.

Shikamaru looked up "My dad he talked of a portal that was in the shape of a cloud that took people back in time i thought it was a fairytale..."

Kakashi stood up "Wait a minute so... There from the future then that means that i become his Jounin instructor." Kakashi said stunned... And Obito..."

Kazama looked at them. "Kakashi now isn't the time!" yelled Kazama. "Please let my student go Shikamaru." Kazama said.

Shikamaru let Obito out of Shadow Imitation no to soon either he couldn't have held the Shadow Imitation another five minutes anyway.

Kazama looked at the two young men in front of him "Please take me to your other team member we will gather her up and send her back to Konoha for treatment"  
Kazama said.

Naruto looked over at Shikamaru and he nodded and Naruto scowled as they walked out to go to sakura.

* * *

Sakura woke up to see Naruto looking down on her it made her feel happy, no matter how sad she was or how sad he was he always helped her it didn't matter that he was the most annoying ninja ever at least he was always there to protect her.

"Sakura-Chen get up..." Naruto said sadly.

Sakura leaned up and looked around her. Shikamaru was standing to the side with four people she had seen once before... She immediately gasped and hid behind Naruto.

"Sakura-Chen it's ok there going to help us out even though your not going to believe."

Sakura interrupted him "That that that that that that's Kakashi-Sensei's Genin team. I saw them in a picture in Kakashi-Sensei's house once." Sakura said trembling.

Naruto looked over at the four of them and it dawned on him "Holy shit it really is!" Yelled Naruto

Shikamaru merely sighed a how troublesome.

Kazama stepped forward. "Hello I am." Kazama never got to finish his sentence as Sakura interrupted him.

"YOUR THE YONDAIME!" Yelled Sakura.

Naruto looked over at Kazama in amazement and Shikamaru sighed a 'i knew it'.

Kakashi and Obito looked at each other and shrugged. Obito looked them over and for the first time looked at Sakura, the toothpick that had been in his mouth fell out.

Kakashi looked at his dumbstruck partner and noticed he was looking at Sakura. Kakashi put a hand to his head 'damn idiot cant get over the women.' thought Kakashi until he looked over at Sakura as well then back at Rin 'but then again neither can i' Kakashi said inwardly imagining things and smiling like a pervert.

Kazama stood there for a second. "Well I think the First order of Business is to get you guys and Rin back to Konoha." Kazama said which was brought by yelling of Kakashi and Obito about how they needed to blow up the bridge.

"I realize we need to destroy the bridge so i will go do that myself see ya in a flash." Kazama said doing some handseals and muttering 'Hiraishin no Jutsu" Kazama was gone in a yellow flash.

The six young Shinobi stood in a silence for a little while before Kazama appeared about a minute after he had left.

"Sorry it took so long, there were guards." Kazama said grinning a smile that reminded Sakura and Shikamaru way to much of Naruto.

"Alright Kakashi hand me Rin she is in pretty bad condition so I'll carry her"  
Kazama said looking over at the three shinobi from the future. "One of you two grab the girl she is trembling... Kakashi Obito your our rear guard lets get moving." Kazama said

Naruto picked up Sakura bridal style causing Kakashi and Obito to feel a stab of jealousy as the 6 young shinobi took of for Konoha and an uncertain future.

* * *

This is TAK i hope you liked the way this turned our i wasn't to sure if i was even going to do this but after having written this first chapter i will definitely be continuing this is just to good to let lay i haven't really figured where I'm going with this whole thing yet but you know i do have a few things i would like to accomplish in this story. Since you've read please Review. This is TAK saying bye bye. 


	2. Explanation of a Future Gone Wry

This is TAK saying welcome back. This is the exciting second installment of Somebody's Hero. I know how much you've been waiting for it and how much you want to read it i know i am pretty good at making you all's want to read more fanfic anywho read and review you guys rule peace. TAK 

Somebody's Hero Chapter 2.

Explanation of a future gone wry

* * *

Naruto sat in a chair outside the Hokage's office. Kazama had gone in personally to talk to the sandaime. Naruto was very happy at the moment if a little pathetic after they had explained the situation to Sakura she completely broke down and started crying wildly into Naruto's chest. So here they were Naruto laying in a chair with Sakura in his lap crying her eyes out in his chest. 

Shikamaru sat in a chair looking down at the ground trying to figure out an explanation other than they had been transported back in time but nothing was coming to him absolutely nothing.

Kakashi stood by the doorway of the Hokage's office, leaning up against the door was a certain hyperactive Uchiha named Obito. "Hey Kakashi." Obito said leaning toward Kakashi's ears. "How powerful do you thing these future kids are?" Obito asked smiling his head off.

Kakashi looked back at Obito and sighed "So you gonna challenge one of em to ARENA?" Kakashi asked

Obito looked back at Kakashi and smiled wider letting all his teeth show. "Well since Rin is recuperating i would like to see how these future kids go." Obito looked back at Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sakura. "Well which of them do you want"  
Obito asked.

Kakashi looked back at his team member "I don't wanna fight i gotta find Jiraiya-Sama tell him about these new kids." Kakashi said closing his eyes.

Obito grabbed onto Kakashi and shook him like mad "Come on man we can take em, the two of us we'll show everyone were the best." Obito said with stars in his eyes "Then after we beat them losers that pretty pink haired girl will definitely date me." Obito was now positively drooling at the prospect.

"You do realize i train the blond boy and pink haired girl in the future right Obito." Kakashi said looking bored.

Just then the door across the hall opened in a flurry of splinters as a young man wearing green spandex and with a bowl hair cut ran into the room and ran right up to Kakashi.

"Kakashi I challenge you to ARENA" The young man nearly scream.

Naruto and Shikamaru looked up and noticed the young man and their eyes went wide as it dawned on them who this had to be 'oh shit gai' both young boys thought.

Two other people walked in, Shikamaru's eyes went wide 'ASUMA' Shikamaru thought in his head as a younger version of Asuma walked into the room flanked by someone Shikamaru and Naruto had never seen before she was their age with Blue hair that hung to her shoulders.

Asuma and the girl stopped midway through the room and looked at the three new shinobi. Asuma smiled wide at Naruto and Sakura and looked at Shikamaru. "Hello I'm Asuma Sarutobi." Asuma said holding his hand out to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was numb, he had to be dreaming this just wasn't possible. Shikamaru held his hand numbly out to Asuma and shook it.

The young girl walked forward and held her hand out "I'm Matsudara" Shikamaru shook her hand and looked up she was pretty, normal looking not beautiful but definitely good looking. "Shikamaru." Shikamaru said looking back down.

Asuma pointed back toward Naruto and Sakura "And who might the lovebirds be" Asuma said smiling.

Shikamaru gave him a confused look and looked over at Naruto and Sakura. "Trust me there anything but love birds the blond idiot is Naruto and the pink haired girl is Sakura." Shikamaru said sighing "how troublesome."

Gai was on his knee's pleading with Kakashi for a fight. Obito merely looked down at him as if he was insane.

"Gai you big bubbling buffoon how about you fight someone new for once." Obito said looking down at him grinning.

Gai jumped to his feet and laughed at him "Yosh Obito you can't fight me I am way more powerful than you and my youth burns far greater than yours." Gai said going back to laughing.

Obito scowled and spit his toothpick at him.

Gai went crazy as the toothpick bounced off his brand spanking new Green spandex suit. "Asshole that was brand new spandex."

Obito merely laughed "Listen idiot i don't wanna fight you I already got my opponet picked how about you fight the other newbie." Obito said smiling and pointing at the five young shinobi behind Gai.

Gai looked behind him and saw three shinobi he had never seen before "Yosh they all look so weak!" Gai said smiling "You have the fun Obito you choose who you want to fight it doesn't matter I'll absolutely destroy the one I fight." Gai said jumping up and down in delight.

Obito smiled pulling out another toothpick and placing it in his mouth. "Good then I'll be beating blondy you can take the black haired kid." Obito said looking around.

Kakashi looked at Obito's curios expression and smiled the dobe had finally come to it.

Obito looked around once more "Hey where are Genma, Raido, and Shizuni." Obito asked rubbing the back of his head.

Kakashi stepped forward "There off on the frontlines right now, so you know pray for em." Kakashi said leaving the room and going to god knows wherever Kakashi goes.

Asuma and Matsudara merely waved a goodbye. Shikamaru didn't move. Gai and Obito smiled at each other and Naruto still tried to console Sakura.

Gai stepped forward and stood in front of Shikamaru "Hey newbie how about me and you have a little match." Gai said striking a pose.

Shikamaru sighed and silently asked god why he ever did something so troublesome as putting him near Gai. "No." Was Shikamaru's answer and he went back to looking down at the ground.

Obito walked forward toward Naruto and Sakura. "Hey blondie how about me and you have a little match to show who's the best around ai." Obito said smiling wide at him.

Naruto who was petting Sakura's hair looked up at Obito with disgust "Get out of here Baka." Naruto said going back to consoling Sakura and petting her hair.

Sakura looked up and saw Obito "Dork" Was all Sakura said.

Obito feel down in humiliation. Naruto started laughing his ass off.

Sakura looked up at Naruto "And you think your any better Naruto-Baka." Sakura said laughing a little at the pleading face Naruto was giving her. It was actually kind of cute.

Obito got on his knees "Oh please beautiful pink wonder from far away allow me to beat this young nothing into nothing and ride off into the sunset with you and spend the rest of my caring for and loving you." Obito said smiling to himself 'I am so cool' thought Obito.

Sakura looked at the black haired young shinobi in front of her in bewilderment.

Obito grabbed Sakura's hand "I Obito of the legendary Uchiha clan, Chuunin of the village hidden in the leafs wish to take you on a date." Obito said bringing her hand closer and placing a kiss on it.

Naruto to pissed to care kicked Obito's hand away. "Never touch my Sakura-Chan again dobe." Naruto said getting to his feet and placing Sakura behind him.

Sakura looked at Naruto slightly flushed he had called her his Sakura-Chan if Naruto weren't so clueless and annoying she might actually say yes to him.

Obito jumped to his feet and got in Naruto's face. Naruto and Obito both started pushing each other.

Asuma and Matsudara grabbed each of them and pulled them apart. "Hey, HEY" Asuma yelled getting in between the two. "This should be settled in ARENA like gentlemen not like a bunch of barbarians." Asuma said looking over at Naruto. "So do you accept his challenge to a ARENA fight." Asuma asked looking over at Naruto.

"You bet your ass i do." Naruto said looking Obito dead in the eye.

Asuma looked back at Obito "What you gonna put up." Obito looked back at Asuma like he was crazy. "It's obvious aint it." Obito said looking around the room. "The winner goes on a date with the pink haired beauty.

Sakura looked up shocked she had never agreed to this.

Asuma looked down at her "Is that ok with you?"

Naruto looked down at Sakura with pleading eyes. And she realized it was just one date it didn't matter who with if it was Naruto he was always fun if Obito well she could survive... Maybe, not just that but at least she got to see the two beat the holy hell out of each other. "Fine I'll do it."

Shikamaru looked on shocked he had expected for Sakura to punch everyone in the room.

Asuma smiled wide "Good then I guess I get to be the judge." Asuma, Matsudara, Gai, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sakura walked out of the Hokage tower.

Naruto walked up beside Matsudara. "Um... What exactly is ARENA." Naruto whispered to Matsudara.

Matsudara looked over at Naruto like he was smoking Crak "You seriously don't know." she asked looking at him.

Naruto shook his head.

Matsudara smiled "Well you see since fighting is illegal too many shinobi were getting put in jail for fighting each other so ARENA was set up to where two shinobi can fight in an enclosed space no rules strait up kill the other person if you want." Matsudara smiled at the look Naruto gave her. "But you can't just fight you have to put something up or have something on the line in this case a date with Sakura, and there are rules if you're opponet doesn't get up by the ten count the match is over and you must stop and if the Judge deems the match over you must follow his orders and stop no matter if your about to get killed or your about to kill, and here's the thing ten minutes. That's the time limit not a second longer." Matsudara finished and sighed.

Naruto smiled it wouldn't take five to kick this guys ass.

* * *

Kakashi sat next to Rin in her room and sighed 'poor Rin here she thinks Obito loves her and she starts feeling for him back and he goes out and tries to take future girl out on a date.' 

That had been what was bothering Kakashi about all this, the future. It wouldn't stop nagging at him. 'I'm there instructor.' Thought Kakashi thinking of Naruto and Sakura. 'But Shikamaru isn't my other student so who is...' Thought Kakashi maybe he's already dead...' Kakashi couldn't get it out of his head that the other student was different.

Kakashi stood up and started pacing around the room. 'Not just that but the blond said all the Uchiha are dead exept for Itachi and Sasuke... So does that mean. Obito... Itachi that's Fujuyku's five year old child and Sasuke that's the name being given to Fujuyku's upcoming child.' Thought Kakashi.

Wait a minute there thirteen from thirteen to fourteen years in the future.  
So does that mean that there all about to be born.' Kakashi couldn't get some other nagging feeling out. 'And then there's the way they talk about Kazama-Sensei they called him the Yondaime, so does that mean he will become the yondaime not just that but they talk about him like he's dead.' Kakashi shook his head. 'Damn I'm only confusing myself.'

Kakashi looked out the window and out over Konoha. 'Then that blond kid Naruto talked about before Orochimaru became a criminal so does that mean... No Orochimaru is weird but to be a criminal, and the kyuubi attack that destroyed half of konoha' Kakashi looked out and scowled. 'The kyuubi is unstoppable if it tries to destroy something it wont be stopped by anyone or anything.'

Kakashi stared out farther than Konoha as far as his eyes would allow him to see. 'Kazama is having a child in October... He doesn't want anyone to know, but I've seen Kati's stomach she has to be several months in now but still...'

Kakashi opened the window and looked back at Rin and wished her luck on recovering. That blond boy isn't normal, that Chakra was rabid and demonic I could even see it... it was orange the color of the kyuubi's chakra.' Kakashi grinded his teeth and sat on a pole like a cat. 'there's much more than I'm seeing but still... I'm going to put all this together.'

Kakashi disappeared in a flash.

* * *

Obito looked across the field at Naruto and kicked the dirt beneath him "Ready to go Baka." 

Naruto kept his eyes dead set on Obito and watch halfassed as Obito activated his Sharingan and took off full speed toward Naruto. Naruto smiled and dodged a couple of Obito's punches and kicks.

Naruto jumped back and made a few hand signs "Kage Bunshin no Justu." Naruto smiled at the bewildered expression on Obito's face. And took off.

"Oh ho your friend down there knows a Jounin level technique like Shadow Clones" said the examiner in the stands watching the fight.

Shikamaru merely shook his head. Sakura just watched and Asuma and Matsudara smiled that he knew such a high level technique.

Obito dodged a few attacks sent by the clones but just when he thought he was free Naruto came out of the fray and give Obito a kick sending him flying upwards. Naruto wasted no time however and made a tower with the five Shadow Clones and grabbed Obito's ankles with the top Shadow Clone and began swaying back and forth before slamming Obito full force into the wall and leaving a crater there.

The examiner, Asuma, and Matsudara looked and laughed at Naruto's unusual tactics.

"Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu." Yelled Obito sending a Grand Fireball racing towards Naruto.

Naruto only knew one thing to do so he forced some of the Kyuubi's chakra up and bolted to the other side of the room in an instant.

The three people up ahead who had never seen Naruto fight before were a little stunned at Naruto's strength and speed.

Obito looked through the fray even with his new Sharingan eyes it was hard to keep an eye on him but he saw Naruto launch himself at him and ducked and slammed his fist into Naruto's gut.

Shikamaru watched as Naruto doubled over a bit. Sakura merely looked on.

Naruto backed away a bit and smiled performing some handseals "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Instantly one hundred Naruto's appeared.

Obito looked on a little shocked, but when the Shadow Clones came to attack Obito went through them like nothing knocking them down and out.

Naruto stuck close to the ground and kneeled while Obito went through the Shadow Clones and had another Shadow Clone stand by him and form the Rasengan.

Obito was angry he would destroy a Shadow Clone but then he would get hit he had wasted six minutes doing this was running out of time this was stupid he only had two minutes left to end this so Obito ran from the pack "Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu." Obito let the flames hit the Shadow Clones and watched in pleasure as they all popped into nothing.

Asuma, the examiner and Matsudara breathed a sigh of relief Obito had won.

Obito watched as the fire disappeared but in the middle stood Naruto with a Rasengan in his hand.

Asuma, the examiner and Matsudara nearly jumped out of their seats at the sight of the Rasengan.

Obito couldn't believe what he was seeing he was to stunned to run as Naruto lunged at him with the rasengan. Obito could feel the pain as the Rasengan nailed his chest he had just managed to move a little so the effect was lessened considerably but it still messed the hell out of Obito.

Shikamaru grinned and Sakura smiled slightly.

Naruto performed some handseals as Obito backed away. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" several Naruto's popped into existence and surrounded Obito.

Naruto looked at the clock and noticed he had forty seven seconds to defeat Obito.

Obito looked around he could barely hold his side he was in so much pain.

The first Naruto leapt forward and Obito closed his eyes all he could her was U-ZU-MA-KI feeling a blow at each syllable and forcing his eyes open he could see he was flying in the air.

Obito smiled. 'The idiot hit me to hard.' Obito started to form some handseals but a crashing pain hit him in the back of the skull and he lost consciousness hearing "RENDAN!"

Naruto smiled down at the defeated body of Obito and back at the examiner and Asuma and at the clock there was only twelve seconds left. 'God dammit I took to long to defeat that punk.

Naruto felt it the pain in his back and lost consciousness.

Sakura nearly scream as there was an explosion, Shikamaru closed his eyes.

Asuma looked down and then to Matusudara and the examiner. "So he shoved in explosive tag on the boys back... Ingenious." Asuma looked down Naruto was slightly on fire on his back and Obito was out cold but so was Naruto the bell rang that time was up. Asuma stood up "Draw."

Sakura and Shikamaru leapt from the balcony to tend to Naruto and wipe off the flames.

Obito got to his feet and could taste blood and felt the wet spot on his forehead slamming into the ground knocked his head open a bit. Obito looked over and saw Sakura and Shikamaru helping Naruto to his feet. Obito smiled his explosive tag had worked... He thought it was faulty he had placed it on Naruto when he had punched him in the stomach.

Naruto opened his eyes a little and looked around "Hey." was all Naruto said.

All four of the others looked down at Naruto stunned. Obito stood there shocked. "What the fuck." Obito said shocked. Asuma, Matsudara, and the examiner were shocked at how fast Naruto had gotten up he was lucky to haven't been killed now he was already on his feet.

Obito glared at Naruto. "that's impossible you're lucky to even be alive let alone walking around!" Obito said beside himself.

Naruto who was still a little wobbly on his feet looked back over at him and smiled "Now that was fun!" Naruto said wiping dirt off his orange coat.

Obito couldn't believe it this kid wasn't real.

Naruto frowned looking at his coat and it's destroyed back, taking it off.

"You know you look kinda cute with only a black shirt on and that stupid orange coat off." Sakura said to Naruto.

Naruto looked back at her and smiled wide ruffling his hair trying to get the dirt out to impress Sakura. Naruto looked back at his orange coat and at his pants "Well it looks like i have to get some new cloths so how about you come shopping with me Sakura-Chan you can pick out whatever you want me to wear and I'll even get you something." Naruto said grinning like a fox.

Sakura stood there surprised for a moment before nodding her head. "Now come on dobe you've got to get cleaned up." Sakura grabbed Naruto's black shirt and started pulling him along.

Shikamaru sighed "How troublesome." Said Shikamaru as he walked off with his two partners in a time that wasn't there own.

Obito was shocked not only had Naruto not won, but he himself had not lost and Sakura was going to go on a date with him.

Asuma looked down with the examiner and Matsudara. "That boy aint right I tell ya." The examiner said looking at Naruto.

"Yeah, to be able to beat an Uchiha with the Sharingan however inept Obito used to be, not only that but to survive a explosive tag and get up so quickly it's just not... Right for anybody." Matsudara said.

Asuma looked at her like she was crazy. "What do you mean beat." It's obvious that this was a draw." Asuma said looking down on the field.

The examiner looked at Asuma "Don't be stupid Asuma had this fight kept going it is more than obvious that in another minute or two that Naruto kid would have won, look Obito is completely drained of Chakra the Sharingan took to much out of him, then the two grand fireballs and around seven minutes of non stop beating and getting beat completely wasted Obito, but that Naruto kid only showed us a little bit of his power he still has plenty of chakra we only got to see a little bit of his power... But regardless Obito sticking that explosive tag to the kid was smart and against probably anybody else would have given him victory even though that Naruto kid is much stronger, allowed Obito the time to draw with that Naruto kid." The examiner said getting up "Obito is much better though! Before this past mission he would have lost within the first two minutes" The examiner patted Asuma on the back and went off to his own business.

Obito looked up at Asuma and Matsudara and shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru were back outside of the Sandaimes office they were just about to go get some Ichiraku Ramen when Gai appeared telling them that the Sandaime wanted to see them. 

Naruto kept looking toward the door, he was worried this was the first time he would have seen Sandaime since his death. Naruto clearly Rumford his childhood and that the Sandaime was the only real bright spot in it.

Shikamaru was nervous which didn't happen often he was about to talk to someone who he knew personally that was dead... It doesn't happen every day. Sandaime was the one who thought Shikamaru was the only one in his class worthy of becoming a chuunin, someone who thought highly of him.

Sakura remembered the Sandaime the few times she had seen him, always giving Naruto lectures, he had once played with her and Ino when she was younger in a flower garden. She remembered that the Sandaime was like a pillar of hope that all of Konoha could gather around and when he was killed how the village though united felt like it was exposed and weak.

Kazama walked out of the office flanked by Kakashi there were two guards on either side of the door that none of our three hero's recognized. "The Sandaime will see you know." Said one of the guards.

Naruto walked in first followed by Sakura and in the rear Shikamaru, as they entered Kazama and Kakashi followed them it was getting near dark out and behind the Sandaime the red sun was setting it was very beautiful.

The Sandiame waved his hand and the lights came on as Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru looked upon the face of the Sandaime... It hadn't changed not a bit the old man was still the old man.

Naruto looked at him and tears welled up in his eyes and he wanted to jump forward and hug the old man.

Sakura smiled wide at the old man she could feel it again the hope that radiated off the old man.

Shikamaru looked upon the old man and found it hard not to blush this was one of the few people to ever believe in Shikamaru's abilities.

The Sandaime noticed their curious expressions "Oh" Said the old man looking at them.

Naruto broke out crying like crazy, Sakura's smile got even wider, and Shikamaru couldn't stop his blushing.

The Sandaime looked upon them with such a grandfatherly face that it broke down all three of their emotional walls.

The Sandaime looked at them still "Kazama tells me of your ordeal and travels and I must say judging by your expressions I am dearly missed in your time." Said the Sandaime judging them one by one.

Sakura merely shook her head showing a yes.

"I cannot pretend to understand what you are going through right now for I have none but... You are shinobi of the hidden leaf." The Sandaime noticed that as he began talking they showed him the upmost respect and attention.

Shikamaru raised his hand.

The Sandaime looked over at Shikamaru and smiled "Yes please young man what is it?" The Sandaime asked.

Shikamaru nodded his head "Sir, we are thankful for you sympathy but it is not needed, we know why we are here and sir if you wouldn't mind to much i would like to begin with the tale of where your world goes from here on out to our time... The thing is even though I don't look it my IQ is over two hundred so I know with one hundred percent fact what will happen."

Kakashi's jaw dropped a bit an IQ over two hundred, Kazama smiled warmly from behind Shikamaru, and the Sandaime nodded approvingly.

"Yes, yes of course please take a seat." The Sandaime said pointing to the couch directly in front of our heroes.

The three Shinobi sat down.

"Well I guess i better start out with yesterday... We screwed history over." Shikamaru said sagely.

The Sandaime looked at him. "Oh, and how did you do that.'

"Yesterday Obito Uchiha was supposed to die from a falling boulder in that cave we saved you from." Shikamaru said pointing up at Kakashi. "Not only that but before he died he had Rin implant one his Sharingan in your destroyed eye Kakashi."

Kakashi looked down at the ground and Kazama followed his gaze his face showed shame. "Alright next then the war will end next month at the Battle of Omi pass, You." Shikamaru said pointing at Kazama. "Kill the Tsuchikage and the entire Iwa army retreats."

The Sandaime smiled "That is good news."

Shikamaru stared back at the Sandaime "A half of our remaining military force is destroyed."

Kazama, Kakashi, and The Sandaime looked at Shikamaru as if he was crazy.

"That is one of the major reasons for the tragedy that follows..."

"What kind of tragedy." Kakashi asked Keeping his head held down onto the floor.

"First, in June Sandaime you will retire and will choose Kazama to become the Yondaime." Shikamaru said looking at Kazama.

Kazama couldn't help but smile, Kakashi even smiled a bit, and The Sandaime even smiled.

"But it doesn't really matter." Shikamaru said ruining the spirit.

The Sandaime looked over at Shikamaru "It has something to do with the Tragedy doesn't it?" The Sandaime asked

Shikamaru shook his head showing yes. "On the night of October tenth the Kyuubi no Kitsuni will attack Konoha, It will destroy half of konoha." Shikamaru looked at the ground not wanting to see any of their faces.

After a few moments of utter silence Shikamaru spoke back up. "Many people will die, Until one lone shinobi fought head to head with the nine tails... The Yondaime."

Kazama looked up as did the Sandaime and Kakashi. "Wait a minute your telling me that I fight head to head with the Kyuubi." Kazama said shocked.

Shikamaru shook his head yes. "That night you earned your reputation as the greatest shinobi that has ever lived, in our time every shinobi is judged compared to you." Shikamaru said pointing at Kazama "The Yondaime Hokage."

Kazama felt like blushing.

"But... That night you realize that you cannot kill the kyuubi... So you do the only thing you can do, you imprison it into a newborn baby." Shikamaru said sadly "But to imprison it you lose your life."

Kazama, Kakashi and The Sandaime all looked strait at Shikamaru "But before you died you set two decree's the first was that the boy be treated like a hero and the second that no one must let the boy know what he was."

Naruto was shaking and it did not escape the Sandaime's eyes that he was.

"Lets fast forward three years later." Shikamaru said "People have been missing from around konoha mostly genin and not one person knows where they've gone, a statement comes in from an anonymous source to check the lab of Orochimau of the Sannin, the ANBU reports say sick and twisted experiments are being conducted so you Sandaime with a group of ANBU go to personally question Orochimaru what this is about, but when you get there, you discover sick experiments being carried out by Orchimaru on genin. Orochimaru kills the ANBU you have and you let him go... You let him take off Sandaime."

The Sandaime's face fell a bit to the floor "Orochimaru has always been my favorite he would never."

"Oh but he would and he does and were not close to being done with Orochimaru" Shikamaru said before stopping I think I'll let Sakura take it from here she knows more about this certain part in Konoha's history than I do." Shikamaru said signaling for Sakura to take over.

Sakura looked over at Shikamaru and he nodded. "Fast forward again seven or eight years there's a genius boy living in Konoha, He graduated from the academy at seven."

Kazama, Kakashi and The Sandaime all looked over at Sakura like she was crazy.

"He activated his Sharingan by the time he was nine." Said Sakura

"Figures he's a Uchiha." Said Kakashi followed by looks of death from Kazama and the Sandiame telling him to shut up.

"Became a Chunnin at ten, Joined ANBU when he was twelve and became a ANBU squad captain at Thirteen. This is when things get interesting or sick depends on your perspective. A dead body turns up of one Uchiha Madara. Says he aint got no future and neither does anybody else if they stick around and guess who happens to be Madara's best friend, our special boy. So some time goes by, and this kid starts acting strange even defeating four Jounin Uchiha in less than five seconds."

Kazama and Kakashi looked up in shock the Sandaime merely looked down farther.

"So some more time goes by and then one night a young boy of seven is walking home from a day at the academy." Naruto started shaking and Sakura laid a hand on his to calm him "Our boy's little brother in fact. It's almost night the sky is all black but when the boy turns a corner to the Uchiha district of town what he finds is a massacre... Bodies everywhere nothing but death." Sakura was clenching onto naruto's hand now as well. "So the boy runs home and when he walks through his parents door, he sees his older brother standing over the corpses of his parents." Sakura looked down at the floor.

The older brother tells the younger brother he is not even worth killing and does some kind of Genjustu on him the next morning the kid is found along with the bodies. Thing is he is the only surviving member of the Uchiha... The boy that murdered all those Uchiha should be alive right now his name is Itachi."

Kazama, Kakashi, and The Sandaime all looked at the floor in shock.

Naruto was calming down and had stopped shaking it looked like he had accepted the inevitable.

"And for the longest part I'll give it to Naruto." Sakura said looking stupefied.'

Naruto nodded "Lets fast forward even longer than that lets say twelve or thirteen years, our graduation day... I fail for the third time."

Kakashi fought back a laugh.

That night my assistant teacher a man by the name of Mizuke tells me if I learn a Jutsu from the scroll of forbidden Jutsu i will automatically become a genin."

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh.

"So I broke in here and stole the scroll of course, I spent the entire night learning the first jutsu but I eventually got it down."

The Sandaime looked over at Naruto "You learned a Jutsu from that scroll in only a night."

Naruto shook his head yes.

"Amazing." Said the Sandaime "Continue."

Naruto smiled wide. "So my teacher Iruka finds me but so does Mizuki anyway they get in a argument... And that's when i find everything out... I'm the nine tailed demon fox's container." Naruto said afraid of what any of the people in front of him would do but he had to let them know.

Sakura looked at the ground stunned, it wasn't a surprise but still..., Shikamaru had long suspected but still, Kakashi eyed him more suspicously, Kazama and the Sandaime stared at him a moment longer.

Naruto took his black shirt off to reveal a good body, Naruto stood up and allowed some of the Kyuubi's chakra to come out, and when it did the seal that the Yondaime placed upon Naruto's stomach appeared.

"The villagers followed your second command and never told me but the first command was thrown out the window instead of being a king I was a street rodent I got beat regularly never had any friends was refused into any place I was less than garbage to the people of Konoha.

The Sandaime, Kazama, and Kakashi all stared down at the young boy. Sakura and Shikamaru hung their head in embarrassment.

"So anyway Mizuki and Iruka get in this big fight and Mizuki is about to kill Iruka when I jump in... I used the technique I learned, the Shadow Clone technique. Anyway I beat the hell out of Mizuki and Iruka allows me to pass." Naruto said smiling.

The three others could hardly believe how bad Naruto was treated in his time.

So anyway we get put in our Genin teams so it's me, Sakura, and... Sasuke."

The last name showed something closer more personal "And what is Sasuke's last name?" Asked The Sandaime.

"Uchiha." muttered Shikamaru.

The entire room stood absolutely quiet for a minute.

"So we get our Jounin Intructor and it's this bad ass behind me" Naruto smiled wide. "Kicked our ass during our genin exams." Naruto smiled and so did Sakura.

"And who was your Jounin Instructor Shikamaru?" Kazama asked.

"Asuma." Was Shikamaru's simple reply.

The Sandaime smiled he had been wondering what happened to his son.

"Anyway in our first mission we meet this badass called Zabuza he was once one on the seven swordsman of the mist."

The three people in front of him froze and looked at him.

"No problem really Kakashi-Sensei kicked his ass from east to west." Said Naruto smiling.

"Problem was Kakashi could take Zubuza we had to take his subordinates. There was his apprentice named Haku who had this bloodline where he made ice mirrors that were inescapable anywho he kicks me and Sasuke's ass for a little while. Sasuke activates his Sharingan kicks Haku's ass... But haku's smart, he goes to kill me so Sasuke takes the blow for me, and i fucking lose it i unleash a bit of kyuubi's chakra in a pure form not like I just unleashed back in the cave that's watered down I mean pure kyuubi chakra and I'm about kill Haku, anywho shit goes down Haku and Zabuza die and that's that. So we get back to Konoha we do our Chuunin's everything is going cool until the forest of death... We run into Orochimaru he is looking for an heir and he found one in Sasuke... Kicks me and Sasuke's ass and gives Sasuke a seal that allows Orochimaru to control a bit of Sasuke's brain and gives Sasuke a ton of freaking power. So after shit goes down later. Me and Sasuke wind up in the finals for the Chuunin's anyway, Kakashi you take Sasuke to go train alone and I find Jiraiya... Pervert. Anywho he teaches me the summoning technique and teaches me how to control kyuubi's chakra on one tails. Anyway during the chuunin's I fight Neji Hyuuga and beat him. So during the second fight Shikamaru here kicks the shit of this sand girl we know named Temari but right when he is about to win gives up. the third fight never takes place cause Kankarou gives up so Shino won. and the final fight was Sasuke vs. Gaara, anyway Sasuke learns the Chidori from you and stabs Gaara in the shoulder with it so gaara fucking losses it and that's when the shit hits the fan..." Naruto looked from Shikamaru to Sakura to see if he should go on.

"Well after this ninja war the sand becomes extremely poor and Orochimaru goes on to start his own village the sound village. They attack konoha at that moment. We see that Gaara is the one tailed Shukaku so the five of us me, Sakura, Shika here, Sasuke and Shino take off after Kankarou, Temari, and Garra. Anyway they got a huge lead on us there's war all over the place Sasuke catches up first and kicks Temari's ass. Shino catches Kankarou and they fight to a draw. Sasuke catches Gaara but Gaara's strong as hell so Gaara kicks Sasukes ass knocks Sakura out anyway back up a little ways Shikamaru went back to hold of a group of sound nin, so I have to fight Gaara all alone. He's starts transforming I end up handing Gaara his ass in the end... but just barely... So anyway back at the stadium Orochimaru reveals himself and starts fighting with you lots of shit goes down in the battle I cant even tell you the shit I heard, anyway all I'm sure is you took away Orochimaru's ability to use his arms and he took your life..."

Naruto looked up to see the Sandaime looking at the floor.

"We managed to fight off the invasion force euro-sennin showed up so orochimaru split he could no longer perform jutsu so he was vulnerable so the Sand and Sound invasion was held off but we lost many good shinobi and even our kage... We were vulnerable. I don't know what the villages are like now but in our time Sandaime you were good... the greatest man that any of us have ever known. You were are a beacon of hope, it felt like with you around nothing could touch are village we were invincible. So Itachi chooses then to return with his new partner a former seven swordsman named Hoshigaki Kisame, They came to try to kidnap me so this seriously drives Sasuke to the brink of insanity Jiraiya and Gai just barely manage to save me. Anyway me and Jiraiya are off to find Tsunade and on our journey to find her that's when i learn the rasengan. Anyway were not the only ones looking for her, Orochimaru wants his arms healed so we take forever to convince her to side with us so Orochimaru and his right hand man Kabuto meet me, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune in battle. Anywho Kabuto beats the hell out of Tsunade because shes to scared of blood to fight. Shizuni was knocked out long ago, Jiraiya is fighting Orochimaru so I fucking slam Kabuto with a Rasengan knocks him the fuck out but it knocks me out to... So Orochimaru latches Jiraiya onto a wall and goes to stab me but Tsunade gets in the way so she gets stabbed she activates her special Jutsu heals herself and beats the hell out of Orochimaru so there about to kill that snake bastard when Kabuto decides to wake up and they take off. So we get back to Konoha Tsunade agrees to become the Godaime. Sasuke is pissed about how powerful I've become we have a fight and our stopped before we kill each other. Sasuke then decides to leave for Orochimaru and the sound village... In search of greater power. Shikamaru who was the only one to get promoted to Chuunin led me, Chouji, Neji, and Kiba on a mission to bring Sasuke back against Jounin level people."

Kazama lost it "GENIN AND ONE CHUUNIN VERSUS JOUNIN LEVEL OPPONETS!!!"

"That's right Kazama all the Jounin were gone and we were the only ones on alert it was either us or let Sasuke walk. And it didn't really matter I would have gone by myself to bring him back. Anyway Orochimaru's personal guards are Sasuke's guards. So Chouji defeats one but nearly dies, Neji defeats another but nearly dies, So the sand trio from earlier remember them, there on our side now so kankarou shows up and him and kiba defeat another and the Temari shows up and her and Shika defeat another. Anyway another of Orochimaru's men show up and Lee shows up he's another friend of ours and he stays to fight the new guy so Gaara shows up and those two defeat the new guy... so i find Sasuke and we fight... It was the most insane... Incredible... Frustrating battle I've ever been in. We did everything to knock each other out. By the end of battle you couldn't tell we were human..."

Sakura was crying and Naruto looked about dead. It felt to the others around them like they were treading into something private something they had absolutely no business in.

"We threw everything at each other in one last ditch effort and I was knocked out... Kakashi you came and found me... While i was in the hospital getting better Tsunade agreed to take Sakura as her personal apprentice, and Jiraiya agreed to take me on as his he said he would be back in three months to pick me up for personal training... After this mission I was to go back and leave with Jiraiya." Naruto looked around the room. "And that's where we stand now."

Kazama looked at the ground while Kakashi looked forward to the sun and the Sandaime peered into the faces of the young shinobi in front of him. "You are all very brave for telling me this. You will all be staying in one of our official diplomatic hotel rooms at the Golden Leaf hotel for your stay here as we figure out a way to get you back to your time." The Sandaime smiled at the three shinobi

Sakura smiled wide "YAY the Golden Leaf I've always wanted to go there it's supposed to be amazing!" squealed Sakura.

The Sandaime looked back up "Kazama mobilize the forces for the battle that lays ahead, Kakashi go gather the rest of your class and bring them to me first thing in the morning Raido, Genma, and Shizune will be arriving back sometime this night."

Kakashi and Kazama bowed and left.

The Sandaime smiled at the three in front of him and smiled "You may leave" Said the Sandaime.

The three shinobi got to their feet and began walking out but Naruto turned around and latched onto the Sandaime in a bearhug.

"Oh ho Naruto-Kun I'm still an old man in this time to." Said the Sandaime.

* * *

This is TAK JESUS THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER!!!! oh well if you read it good thank you, now go review it oh damn that was long, anywho next chapter will be much shorter but you'll love it as well. This is TAK saying bye bye. 


	3. It's Been A Long Night

_TAK here, how it be? Things are going pretty dope over here. The story is going great I still have no idea where I'm going with this thing I kind of just jumped into it and now have no idea what to do but you know what I see some things I would like to do in this story and for now am going to keep doing what I do best and continue to write. Please read and review and please if there's something you would like to see done just tell me and there's a good chance that I will put it in the story. Well I'm sure you're tired of hearing me blab on so here is the exciting third installment of Somebody's Hero._

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE NAMES OR PRODUCTS ASSOIATED WITH IT.

* * *

**Somebody's Hero Chapter 3.**

**It's Been A Long Night.**

Kakashi, Obito, and Rin stood at the gates of Konoha. It was midnight and even though it was spring it was still cold out at that hour in the morning. Rin Shivered. Obito looked over at Rin and took his coat off and handed it to her.

Kakashi watched the display off affection with disgust and deliberated in his mind whether to tell Rin about Obito tiring to ask future girl out or not.

Rin looked at Obito good for the first time. "Oh no Obito what happened to your forehead?" Rin asked noticing the scar on it for the first time.

Obito looked at her and smiled "Nothing just a little accident earlier that's all." Obito said trying to hide the blush that came to his face from that look of shame.

"Little accident my butt." Rin said trying to get a nice look at Obito's forehead.

Even though Obito knew it would get him in trouble he knew it was the only way to get Rin away. "You have a nice one." Obito said grabbing Rin's ass.

Rin leaned back and wailed Obito's right across the chin sending him flying into the guard wall and making the two guards in front of them laugh.

Rin was completely red in the face from Obito's actions and looked over to Kakashi for some help.

"What?" Kakashi asked looking over at Rin.

"You're just going to let him grab me like that?" Rin asked totally awestruck.

"Not really any of my business is it." Kakashi said looking Rin up and down.

Rin felt Kakashi's eyes on her just the same as Obito's had been. "PERVERT" Rin yelled slapping Kakashi so hard he flew into the wall right next to Obito.

The guards laughter ringed threw the night.

Rin sat there with her hands to her chest and her face bright red. 'I swear one day I'm going to completely KILL those two.' Rin said to herself.

Obito worked his way out of the hole and felt his face it stung... A lot.

Kakashi worked the way out of his hole as well and felt his face, even with the mask on it hurt... A lot.

Rin looked out and she saw what she was looking for sort of...

Kakashi and Obito turned toward where Rin was looking at and noticed an army of soldiers coming in from the forest. Kakashi whistled allowing the others to know that the others had returned.

Many people were camped out for this. Eight hundred of Konoha's shinobi were returning from fighting on the front lines and many family and friends were anxious to see if there family and friends were coming back.

Obito looked into the crowed of people and activated his sharingan he wanted to find Genma, Raido, and Shizuni now. He scanned through the crowd of people "Damn." Obito said turning toward Kakashi.

Kakashi looked back he didn't need a sharingan to know what the problem was. Their were barely a hundred shinobi returning maybe a eighth of the expected amount. Kakashi looked at the first man to come in he was a bald older shinobi Chuunin rank and as Kakashi motioned for him, the man kept moving like Kakashi wasn't even there.

Kakashi looked from Obito to Rin, and neither had an answer.

"KAKASHI, OBITO, RIN!" Yelled a girl as she ran forward.

The three turned around to see Shizuni running forward toward them with a grim looking Genma and Raido behind her.

Rin ran forward and the two girls hugged it had been nearly six months since team 8 had gone to the front lines. "Ohhh Shizuni we were so worried about you guys we haven't heard anything from the front lines." Rin said not wanting to let Shizuni go.

Shizuni smiled and started crying, not to long after Shizuni started Rin started and for the next couple of awkward moments all you could here were muffled sobs.

A older man walked forward toward Genma "Young man have you seen my son he was supposed to return with you from the front lines." The elder man held out a picture and Genma expected it before looking back and nodding his head no. The elder man shook his head in disappointment and you could tell he was about to cry, "Thank you for your help young man glad to see you have returned." Said the old man as he walked off.

Kakashi and Obito looked back at Genma and Radio. "So... It was that bad huh" Kakashi asked looking gravely at the ground.

Genma and Radio looked back at him and shook their heads yes.

Obito looked back "So what was it like."

Genma and Raido looked at each other and then back at Obito and shook their heads no.

Kakashi looked at them. 'damn these two were always pulling pranks and loudmouth talkers... Was it really that bad out there.' Kakashi thought to himself as Genma and Raido kicked the dirt beneath their shoes.

"Akira-Sensei won't be returning." Radio said gravely.

Obito looked back shocked "But why!" Cried out Obito.

Kakashi rested his hand on Obito's shoulder and Obito looked at the ground solemnly

Kakashi kept his hand rested on Obito's shoulder. "So how many of you exactly made it back?" Kakashi asked

Genma looked up and shook his head. "don't know... When we were about to leave there were six hundred and fifty seven of us, far less than what we had planned but that's when the sand decided it was time to kamikaze us with everything they had by the time it was over not one person tried to figure anything out... We just got out of there the first second we could... I think there's about a hundred of us." Genma said looking back at the ground and asking Obito for a toothpick.

Obito nodded his head and threw Genma one. "Thanks." Genma said sticking it in his mouth and immediately began chewing.

Raido looked at Kakashi "Anything new happen while we were gone?" Radio asked sitting down on a stump.

Kakashi looked over at Obito and they both kind of shook their heads. "Well we got some interesting new allies." Kakashi said while Obito shook his head.

Raido and Genma looked up expetenly. "Who?!" Radio nearly scream out. "Surely the mist wouldn't turn or did the..." Radio saw the looks on the faces of Kakashi and Obito and looked at them. "Somethings wrong."

Kakashi and Obito traded glances "You'll see in the morning." Kakashi said looking at the elder man from early who was crying.

"God dammit no I wont Kakashi." Raido said getting to his feet.

"And I said you will asshole." Kakashi said looking back at Raido with a death glare.

"Dammit Kakashi we have been on the front lines for six god damn months watched our sensei get killed in front of us watched some of the sickest shit imaginable now I demand some answers." Raido said pushing Kakashi.

Obito got to his feet. "Don't talk to a commanding officer like that." Obito said pushing Raido.

Genma came over and got in between of Obito and Raido.

Raido looked over at Genma "Get the fuck out the way Genma I'm gonna split his frekin head open!" Raido yelled.

Genma smiled back at Raido. "Raido man calm down if you hadn't noticed take a closer look at Kakashi he's been promoted to Jounin." Genma said pointing over at Kakashi.

Raido tore his headband off "UNFUCKINGBELIEVABLE!" Yelled Raido stomping on his forehead protector "WERE GONE FOR SIX GOD FORSAKEN MONTHS FIGHTING SO THESE ASSHOLES CAN SLEEP WARM AND COZY IN THERE BEDS EACH NIGHT AND FOR WHAT!" Raido yelled looking around as many other shinobi were now looking at him. "For Kakashi to get promoted while we go and do the fighting." Raido barely said the last part looking back over at Kakashi.

The others were speechless.

Shizuni got to her feet and placed a hand on Raido's shoulder. "You need some sleep." Shizuni said trying not to anger Raido.

Raido looked behind himself and saw Shizuni "Probably." Raido said sitting back down on the stump he had just been on.

Kakashi picked up Raido's forehead protector and handed it to him.

"Thanks." Raido said just barely over a whisper.

The next few minutes were filled with an awkward silence as Raido fought off tears with muffled sobs and Rin and Shizuni just hugged each other.

Genma looked back over at Kakashi and Obito. "So anything else happen besides that?" Genma asked while motioning for another toothpick.

Obito handed him another one and Kakashi motioned for him to tell Genma. "Well I activated my sharingan." Obito said looking amazingly proud.

Genma looked back at him and smiled "Guess we better watch out for you now" Genma said smiling with the toothpick in his mouth and looking back at Obito. "Or maybe not." Genma said holding his gaze on Obito's forehead.

Obito saw Genma hold his gaze on his forehead before covering it back up with his headband.

Genma and Kakashi chuckled at Obito.

Genma looked back over at Kakashi "And how's team ten?"

Kakashi looked back over at Genma "Good! Same as always." Kakashi said sitting himself down and starting a fire.

Obito looked over at Kakashi "Move." Obito said and waited for Kakashi to move before making some handseals "Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu." Said Obito and a very small grand fireball came out and made them a perfect little fire.

Obito sat down beside Kakashi who sat down beside Genma who sat next to the girls and way on the other side sat raido now letting his tears flow openly.

* * *

Naruto sat in the room he had been given at the Golden Leaf hotel. It had been a long two days and he hadn't slept the night before, him, Sakura, and Shikamaru and merely used the entire night to reach Konoha... It was different suprisengly bigger than it was in their time but it hit Naruto that the Kyuubi attack surely destroyed a good deal of the village. 

This bothered Naruto as well. He had finally let it out to Sakura and Shikamaru that he held the nine tails inside of him, not just that but now Kazama, Sandaime, and the past Kakashi knew this now as well.

Naruto got out from his seat and looked out the window it was past two now and most of the city was closed down for sleep. Naruto rubbed his back. 'Damn that Obito really messed me up.' Thought Naruto thinking back on the fight he had had with Obito just hours before.

The door to the room opened and Sakura walked in.

Naruto looked at her and smiled wide. "Hey Sakura-Chan." Naruto said running to the refrigerator that was provided. "Hey you want something to drink." Naruto said pulling out a gallon of orange juice.

Sakura shook her head no and went to where Naruto had just been standing and looked out the window much the same as he had just been doing.

Naruto eyed her questioningly.

Sakura turned toward Naruto with red puffy eyes showing that she had been crying recently. "Doesn't any of this bother you?" Sakura asked her voice still a little scratchy from crying.

Naruto let his head fall to the ground. "What exactly?" Naruto questioned

Sakura looked over at Naruto like he was a madman. "All of this!" Sakura yelled trying her best not to jump and attack Naruto.

Naruto merely looked at the ground not sure of what to do.

"Doesn't it bother you that we just met Kakashi when he was thirteen or how about Asuma or Gai, not just that but Raido, Genma, and Shizuni will be here in a few hours! How about that fact that the Sandaime is still alive or the fact that right now out there WERE IN SOME WOMAN'S WOMB ABOUT TO BE BORN!" Raged Sakura letting her tears fall openly and hit the ground.

Naruto stood shocked not knowing what to say.

Sakura kept crying. "Doesn't it bother you that somewhere out there are your parents?" Questioned Sakura.

Naruto looked up from the floor and at Sakura. A fire was raging in his eyes that Sakura had never seen before. Naruto stripped himself of his black shirt and let the Shodaime's necklace bounce off of his chest. "You know what bothers me about this?" Naruto said in such a deadly serious voice that Sakura had no choice but to cower before him and shake her head no.

Naruto appeared behind Sakura.

Sakura was about to defend herself when Naruto gently place a hand on her hip and laid his head on her shoulder. "What bothers me about this... Is that we can't do anything to help Sasuke." Naruto whispered into Sakura's ear.

Sakura stood stunned for a second.

Naruto stayed where he was taking in Sakura's scent. "And to be honest Sakura-Chan inside... Knowing that I can't help him, it's killing me." Naruto backed away from Sakura and grabbed his black shirt putting it back on and obscuring the Shodaime's necklace.

Sakura stood in the room for several more minutes in utter silence with Naruto. She had only seen him like this once before and that was when him and Sasuke fought on the roof of the hospital.

Naruto looked at Sakura as she stood there looking at the ground. "Im going out, I have some stuff to do." Naruto said making his way to the door.

Sakura looked at Naruto with teary eyes. "What are you going to do?" Sakura asked not sure if Naruto was going to go do something stupid.

Naruto looked at her "I need to find a new outfit, this one is destroyed." Naruto said holding out his orange coat.

Sakura looked back at him "But you said I could help you pick out your new outfit" Sakura sobbed. "So what you're going to just stop fulfilling your promises?" Sakura asked finally full out crying.

Naruto looked back at her and smiled. "I never said you couldn't come." Naruto said appearing behind her.

Sakura didn't have time to stop him as Naruto picked her up bridal style and jumped out the window.

Sakura felt the wind blow through her hair and closed her eyes. "GOD DAMN YOU NARUTO YOU NEARLY KILLED ME" Sakura popped

Naruto laughed and feel onto the first building and started jumping from one building to the next. "You know Sakura-Chan, this time would really suck if you weren't around." Naruto said grinning foxily down at Sakura.

Sakura looked back at him with a poutey face "You think saying that will make me forgive you?" Sakura asked dangerously.

Naruto's six sense kicked in as he felt Sakura's fingers silently wring themselves around his neck. "Um... Sakura-Chan, can't we talk about this?" Naruto asked nearly crying himself.

Sakura looked up at Naruto appearing to consider the idea but she merely shook her head no.

Naruto looked toward the sky praying.

"AHHHHHHHH..." It was a scream that nearly all of Konoha heard as Sakura chocked Naruto.

Sakura looked up and wondered if she was squeezing to hard seeing as Naruto somehow managed to hold onto her and keep running and jumping even though his face was going purple from lack of air.

I wonder if other parts of him go purple to." Sakura wondered to herself. 'No bad Sakura don't think things like that.' Sakura berated herself not noticing that her grip on Naruto's neck had grown tighter.

Naruto was now nearly black in the face but he was still going.

Sakura looked up and immediately let go.

Naruto kept going but was panting really hard before he looked back down at Sakura red in the face with tears in his eyes. "You better now?" Naruto asked grinning foxily down at her.

Sakura didn't know what to say... It was true inside Naruto really had a good soul.

Naruto stopped in front of a building and looked in. "Here we are Sakura-Chan this place and nowhere else." Naruto said looking in.

Sakura looked in surprised that the place was open this late and merely nodded hopping down from Naruto's arms.

Naruto opened the door for Sakura and they walked in. The place was called Ninja apparel: Ninja Uniforms for the dregs.

Sakura didn't like the place it was darker than any other store and the walls were made of brick and the cloths were different...

Naruto brought Sakura another bright orange jump suit WAY to similar to the old one for Sakura to even consider.

"Listen Naruto I think i better pick something out for you." Sakura said taking off down one of the isles to look at what they had.

Naruto stood by the window of the shop 'Damn this is weird... Somewhere out there I'm in some chicks stomach, that means that somewhere out there my mother and father are.'

Sakura returned with a completely sky blue suit that Naruto absolutely refused to wear.

Damn Sakura like I would ever wear something that was sky blue ewww.' Naruto thought to himself before looking over at another jumpsuit.

Sakura looked over to where Naruto was looking at and she knew come hell or highwater Naruto was not going to step out of this place without that jumpsuit.  
It's not to bad.' Sakura said to herself looking at it.

The jumpsuit was mostly black but it had an orange stripe that went down each of the sides.

Naruto looked over at Sakura excitingly and she merely shook her head yes.  
Naruto jumped up and ran over to the counter.

The man behind the counter looked down at him. "Good evening." The man said picking up the jumpsuit and running it throughout the register. "Would you like any kind of design on the back?" The man asked looking down at Naruto.

Naruto picked up his old coat and looked it over before tearing the orange spiral symbol off. "Old man make the orange darker and put it on the suit"  
Naruto said looking up.

The man looked at the spiral. "Never seen it before... Not part of any clan I know." Said the man.

Naruto looked up at him like he was crazy. "Can you just put it on or not?" Naruto asked looking impatient.

Sakura hit Naruto upside the head "Naruto! You have to be more patient and lenient with people you dobe."

Naruto got up and rubbed his skull.

"Give me a minute." The man said heading back with the spiral and jumpsuit.

Naruto leaned in close to Sakura.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura asked as Naruto stood by her grinning foxily. Naruto grabbed one of the packages of gum from the counter and shoved it in his pocket.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed looking at her team member.

Naruto grinned back and popped a piece of gum in his mouth. "Relax Sakura-Chan" Naruto said grinning wide.

"Naruto put that back right now or I'm going to tell the owner what you just did" Sakura threatened.

Naruto laughed slightly. "Oh but Sakura-Chan I know how to seduce you." Naruto said grinning back again trying to hold back his laughs.

Sakura looked at him as if he was crazy and raised a hand to punch him.

Naruto looked back at Sakura. "See Sakura-Chan I can seduce you." Naruto said pulling a piece of gum from his mouth and wrapping it around his nose.  
Sakura looked on astonished and tried her hardest to try not to laugh but she couldn't help it and a laugh escaped her lips.

"Alright that'll be thirty." The man said from behind the counter. The man saw the gum wrapped around Naruto's nose and sighed.

Naruto stopped laughing for a second and put the gum back in his mouth and paid the man and walked out with Sakura.

Naruto and Sakura walked out of the store laughing there heads off.

Sakura looked back at Naruto "You know Naruto you promised me to get me something" Sakura said giving Naruto a glare that told him if he didn't get her something he was going to be in a world of pain.

Naruto gulped 'Damn I barely have any money what if she askes for something that's like totally expensive.' Thought Naruto actually fearing what might be coming his way.

Sakura looked back "Naruto" Said Sakura knocking Naruto out of his trance.

"Yeah Sakura-Chan I'll buy you one thing anything." Naruto said darkly.

Sakura jumped for joy and Naruto scowled 'oh well at least Sakura-Chan will be happy.' Thought Naruto actually smiling.

* * *

Shikamaru looked out the window from his room at the Golden Leaf he had been up all night thinking. It did not escape Shikamaru's thoughts that there were tears being shed by the villagers of Konoha or the fact that when the troops had returned home several hours ago that ANBU was much more active and they were moving about much more than they had been. It seemed like the entire village was awake even though it was only four in the morning. It had come as a bit of a shock at how sad the village seemed to be even though their soldiers were returning home. Shikamaru could only come to one conclusion not enough soldiers returned or at least there were more that were supposed to have arrived. 

Shikamaru went to the frig in his room and poured himself a glass of grape juice. How did I ever wind up in this situation?' Shikamaru asked himself even though he had no answer. In truth Shikamaru had absolutely no idea how he had wound up in the past. 'Is this even the past or am I dreaming perhaps even hallucinating' Shikamaru thought to himself taking a sip of grape juice.

Before the soldiers had returned several hours earlier these had been the thoughts that had plagued Shikamaru. 'maybe I should go check to see how my parents are' Shikamaru continued thinking. 'Well at least my mother would know she was pregnant but... How would I even approach either of them.' Shikamaru shook his head even at the possibility of seeing his father and mother appealed to him he knew it was impossible at the moment.

Shikamaru's gaze turned all around Konoha before stopping on the Hyuuga complex. And that would mean... Neji is still a baby.' Shikamaru pictured a baby Neji and it brought chills to his body.

Shikamaru took another sip of grape juice and looked toward the gate there were about twenty little fires going. 'How do we get home?' Shikamaru asked himself this was another problem that he couldn't figure out, no matter how much he thought about it no answer came to him. It was infuriating he was so used to just getting to know a matter and instantly figuring out a solution.

Shikamaru took a long drink of grape juice leaving only a little bit left in the glass. 'I wonder how long were gonna have to stay here.' thought Shikamaru once again another problem... How long would they have to stay here for, considering that here was the future and that he himself wasn't just under some kind of genjutsu or had eaten something bad or was in some kind of dream or he had been knocked out and was in some kind of coma.

Everything about this completely challenged Shikamaru mentally... It was just so hard to even think that he could possibly be in the past.

There was a knock at the door and Shikamaru knew who it would be. He knew from the second there eyes had hit they he would come to ask him questions sometime during the night. Shikamaru walked over to open the door and not to his surprise there was Kazama.

"Hello, Shikamaru I hope I didn't wake you." Kazama said rubbing the back of his head in such a Naruto way it struck Shikamaru as odd.

"No, I've been up all night." Shikamaru said, allowing Kazama to walk into his room.

Kazama looked around the world stopping in the center. "I take it you know why I'm here then." Kazama said turning on the spot and looking at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked back at Kazama and shut the door. "I believe I do." Shikamaru said eyeing the soon to be Hokage.

Kazama looked back at him with a serious face. "Then can you help me?" Kazama asked Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked back at him. "Listen... You yourself are a genius there are people here in Konoha that are nearly as smart as I am."

"But there all trying to get the next kage position as well." Kazama interrupted.

Shikamaru sighed "You have several problems and I can't help you with must of them." Shikamaru said looking Kazama dead in the eye.

Kazama looked back at him. "But... Which ones can you help me with?" Kazama asked Shikamaru tentavly.

"And if I refuse to help?" Shikamaru asked

Kazama looked back at Shikamaru almost comically. "Shikamaru I could tell from the second you let me in this room that no matter what I said you were going to help me." Kazama said smiling wide like Naruto.

Shikamaru looked at the ground in defeat. "Troublesome." Shikamaru said looking at Kazama.

"She will return and leave." Shikamaru said defeated.

"Tsunade... Why?" Kazama asked stunned.

"Love's a bitch." Shikamaru said kicking the ground.

"Dan." Kazama said slightly realizing that he would never again see Dan.

The next few minutes were stretched and silent. "And the other four?" Kazama asked.

Shikamaru looked sadly at Kazama "The upcoming battle... I will be one of your commanders, but I will warn you... Even with my I.Q. I'm only a Chuunin." Shikamaru looked at the ground remembering his first team led mission to rescue and it's spectacular failure.

Kazama smiled "Are standard's are nowhere near what they are in your time." Kazama said slyly.

Shikamaru looked back at him questiongly.

"You actually think Obito or Rin are of Chuunin level and yet we consider them mid level Chuunin, I don't think so." Kazama said looking crestfallen. "We do these things because we want to intimidate our enemy, what sounds more intimidating fifty Genin or fifty Chuunin?" Kazama asked.

Shikamaru looked at him. "And so what am I."

Kazama eyed him. "Had you been born in this time you would be able to take your Jounin exams." Kazama said.

Shikamaru looked at him as if he was crazy.

Kazama looked back "Look... Your time is different they judge you stronger than we are judged... And that is a good thing." Kazama said happily.

Shikamaru scrunched his face up. "And the other things however apart they may seem are the same." Shikamaru said.

"I realize that." Kazama said looking at the ground a little in shame.

"Don't be ashamed... You didn't abandon anyone... You did what you needed to to save you child, to save your village." Shikamaru said looking at Kazama.

Kazama shook his yes and went to leave.

"Kazama when are you going to tell Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

Kazama shook his head in bewilderment.

"When the time comes I won't be able to help you." Shikamaru said sadly.

Kazama looked back at Shikamaru "No." Kazama said causing Shikamaru to raise an eyebrow at him. "There is a way." Kazama said moving his way toward the door.

Shikamaru looked at Kazama's back "And how's that?" Shikamaru asked.

Kazama looked behind him. "We will tell you later."

Shikamaru looked even more bored. "Troublesome no doubt." Shikamaru said sighing

* * *

Shikamaru sat outside the Hokages office he had been up all night and now that it was five thirty he knew that the Sandaime would be up and not only that but as he looked around he noticed that Kakashi, Obito, and Rin were that with a very grim looking Raido, Genma, and Shizuni. 

The door on the other side opened and Naruto and Sakura came walking in. Naruto who when with Sakura was usually extatic looked ready to kill her while Sakura was carrying several boxes and looked very happy.

Asuma, Gai, and Matsudara entered the room and took in everyone's disheveled appearance

"It's been a long night." The entire room said.

* * *

_This is TAK saying bye bye_


	4. Iwa Advances! Recall of the Sannin

_This is TAK saying what up to all my faithful readers I belive that last chapter wasn't quite as exciting or action packed as many of you like but hey I do have a major surprise waiting in this chap and I promise you you will enjoy it._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of the names or products assosicated with it**_

* * *

****

**Somebody's Hero Chapter 4**

**Iwa advances! Recall of the Sannin.**

Naruto stood in the Hokage's office. It felt odd standing in the Sandaime's office again. There was very little difference than there had been over a decade later in this office.

Kakashi was tired he had been up for two days with no sleep and the constant thinking and pondering was having it's effect on him as he now had a giant migraine.

Obito yawned, he hadn't slept in over two days he was now really tired as his third day of being awake was catching up with him the constant fighting really had taken it's tole on Obito's body and the use of the Sharingan from awakening it to using it in battle had drained Obito of Chakra he was using all his strength just to stay standing.

Shikamaru's brain was going every which way trying to figure out how in the world he was going to help out Kazama when the time came.

Sakura was standing while asleep.

Rin stood happily by she had been in the hospital at this time yesterday but she had only been woken up a few hours before nightfall so she was quite happy at being able to see Team 8 upon their return.

Team 8 looked to tired for words.

Team 10 stood by at attention being the only team that had gotten sleep the night before.

The Sandaime looked upon the twelve young Shinobi in front of him they definitely weren't the best bunch he had seen but they were far from the worst.

The Sandaime stood upon and motioned for the door to open and in walked in Kazama, Jiriaya, and a Tall shinobi that our three heroes had never seen before.

The Sandaime stood up and looked at the three newcomers. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice." The Sandaime said walking over to the other side of his desk and looking upon the twelve young shinobi.

"You are not very acquainted I take it." The Sandaime said pointing from Team 10 and 8 toward our three heroes.

The six young warriors shook their head no.

The Sandaime smiled. "Well then Team 10 please come and stand in front of my desk." The Sandaime said moving to the side as Asuma, Gai, Matsudara, and the Tall shinobi came over in front of his desk.

The Sandaime smiled "Now please Team 8 come forward." The Sandaime smiled.

Raido, Genma, and Shizuni walked forward.

"Old man what is this all about, sorry but I have plans for this afternoon and I don't have the time to spend wasting on any children." Jiraiya said turning to leave.

"Jiriaya I'm begging you stay." The Sandaime said to the white haired man as he turned to leave.

Jiriaya looked back at the Sandaime with a curious expression. "you're begging me to stay." Jiriaya said almost hoarse.

The Sandaime shook his head yes and Jiraiya turned around and stood there at attention.

"Thank you Jiraiya." The Sandaime said and went back to sitting at his desk.  
"Now I have already heard the story from the leader of you legion." The Sandaime said pointing toward team 8. "It is very sad Akira-Kun will be dearly missed" The Sandaime said sadly. "But in the meantime team 8 you are in need of a new Jounin Instructor.

"Can I take over." Kakashi said slyly.

Kazama hit Kakashi over the head. "Shut up you baka." Kazama told Kakashi bonking him on the head once more.

The Sandaime did not smile. "This is not a time for joking Kakashi-Kun." Said the Sandaime as he looked over the groups. "Tora-Kun I'm taking it that you have team 10 prepared to their fullest abilities." Said the Sandiame as he looked at the tall shinobi in front of him.

Naruto looked at the Tall Shinobi for the first time he was pale almost white skinned, it reminded him way to much of Orochimaru. He had black spiky hair green eyes and a prominet chin.

Tora looked over at the Sandaime and nodded his head.

The Sandaime nodded "Good then, Kazama and Tora you have done a very good job" Said the Sandaime looking at teams 7 and 10. "But with Akira-Kun's death there is a whole to feed." Said the Sandaime setting his hands together and placing his chin on them, not just that but our new friends need a Jounin Instructor as well.

"That is something I've been meaning to ask you Sandaime-Sama who are these children" Asked Tora speaking for the first time.

The Sandaime smiled "These are some friends of mine that I have personally been looking after. They come from a small village to the north and have been given proper training and are very skilled." Said the Sandaime, winking at Obito and Rin's curious expressions.

Tora looked our heroes over and scowled.

The Sandaime saw the scowl. "And that is all you need to know about them." Said the Sandaime smiling.

Tora looked like he was about to object but seemed to realize that it was futile and shut up taking the Sandaimes word.

The Sandaime smiled. "Now that is our first order of business finding team 8 and my friends Jounin Instructors."

Kazama and Jiraiya looked at each. "Sarutobi-Sensei there really aren't a lot of Jounin that are available and there are even less that would take on the responsibilities of being a Jounin Instructor." Said Jiriaya looking down at Naruto strangely.

"Correct you are Jiraiya." Said the Sandaime "So please tell me the people you think are canidates for Jounin Instructors.

Jiraiya looked at him strangely and sighed. "Well there's Dan-Baka, Tsunade-Hime, any of the Ino-Shika-Chou trio." Shikamaru visibly shook at the sound of Ino-Shika-Chou and it did not escape Tora's eyes. "Miss Inuzuka would if she were not about to have a child." Jiraiya looked lost in his own thoughts. "Hiashi or Hizashi would be good picks but Hizashi lost his wife not long ago when she gave birth and Hizashi is taking care of the child by himself and Hiashi found out recently that his wife will be giving birth soon. So there really aren't a whole lot of choices." Jiraiya said sadly.

Tora looked over at the Sandaime "There is always Orochimaru-Sama." Naruto was about to jump at Tora when Kazama laid a hand on him however gently it was powerful enough that Naruto was unable to move even an inch.

The Sandaime shook his head no and looked back at Jiraiya. "That is a wise choice" Jiraiya said smiling at Tora "God knows it would do him some good getting to know a team in my mind it is long overdue." Jiraiya said.

Sakura, Shikamaru, and Kakashi noticed the change in Naruto, his eyes were changing they had to find a way to calm Naruto down.

Kakashi looked on the verge of panic before he spoke up. "How about Sora-Sensei" Kakashi said sighing in relief.

The Sandaime looked at the room. "Sora-San would be an ideal choice." He said taking a puff of his pipe. "She is still young but she would be ideal she is powerful and wide even for her young age." The Sandaime said nodding his head. "Very well then Sora-San will now be the instructor for team 8."

Genma, Raido, and Shizuni looked at the Sandaime and slowly nodded their heads.

Jiraiya looked back at the Sandaime. "So does this mean that Orochimaru will get these kids?" He asked.

The Sandaime looked back over at Jiraiya and shook his head no.

"What do you mean no." Jiraiya said stunned. "Orochimaru would deal greatly by taking in some students, He has been on the frontlines for far to long anyway" Jiraiya said glaring at the Sandaime. "And staying on the frontlines for to long even for Orochimaru takes a toll on you."

The Sandaime nodded his head and took another puff of his pipe. "Yes that is true but Orochimaru has gained great success in defeating the enemy on the frontlines and." The Sandaime said taking another puff. "The troops out there will accept only Orochimaru as their leader, his troops are unrelenting faithful to the core to the man." The Sandaime said nodding his head.

Jiraiya scowled at him. "That may be true but is it worth it to keep him out there when the possibility of him losing his mind out there exists?" Jiraiya asked.

The Sandaime chuckled at Jiraiya. "Jiraiya do you actually believe someone like Orochimaru would lose his mind out on the frontlines."

Jiraiya was taken back but said nothing.

"No Jiraiya the new teacher for my friends will be..."

But just then the door was opened and a man came running into the run. "Hokage-Sama I'm sorry for the interruption but urgent news from the frontlines. Iwa has sent a full force attack and our forces are in full retreat." The man said bowing.

The Sandaime looked at the man closer. "Very well." The Sandaime looked upon the shinobi in front of him. "Jiraiya i have a mission for you." The Sandaime said smiling. "It's time to recall the Sannin." He said puffing on his pipe.

The man that came running in nearly awed his head off at this news.

Jiraiya smiled like crazy. "Oh yes! Finally you give me something fun." He said jumping in the air a little bit and heading right for the window.

The Sandaime put his hand in front of Jiraiya "Oh yes, Jiraiya one more thing, you are to take my new friends with you." The Sandaime said looking over and smiling at our heroes.

Jiraiya looked stunned for a second then looked like he was going to complain but seemed to stifle his complaints for now and motioned for our heroes to follow him.

Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru all looked up at Jiraiya and followed him on his way out.

Tora walked over to the Sandaime. "Do you really think it's a good idea to send those children off with Jiraiya-Sama like that?" Tora asked looking down at the Sandaime.

The Sandaime puffed on his pipe again and looked out at their retreating figures "Well as long as Jiraiya doesn't do anything stupid..." The Sandaime said seeming to get lost in his own thoughts.

Tora got a worried look on his face. "Those kids are in real trouble aren't they" Tora asked thinking of the times he had been on missions with Jiraiya.

The Sandaime thought for a second more. "They should be alright." He said simply.

* * *

Team 8 stood outside the hokage tower, despite their appearances the three were battle toughened and would be no easy targets for any ninja.

Tora stood with his team 10. "Oi, do you know when Sora-San will be here I'm getting tired of waiting me and my team have a mission to do and we cant sit around here all day and babysit you three." Tora said with obviously wanting to get on with the mission.

"Relax Tora-Sensei." Genma said smiling while chewing on a toothpick. "She'll get here eventually, lets just chill till she does... Personally i like this time it's quiet." Genma said looking down at the ground.

Gai looked as if he was about to attack Genma for proposing such a thing but Tora's fist was a resounding shut up for gai. "You three did good you know." Tora said smiling down at Team 8.

Raido looked as if he was about to attack Tora but instead turned his head the other way and nodded his head.

Shizune looked at the ground and gave a quick thank you.

Tora looked down at Team 8 with more intensity. "To have you children as are frontline soldiers... Its not right." Tora said looking at the ground defeated. "Where were we... While you three had to suffer?" Tora questioned not facing Team 8 anymore. "We were sitting right here comfterbly in Konoha like nothing was wrong at all" Tora said facing back toward Team 8.

Genma looked Tora in the eye. "Tora-...Sensei." Genma said his voice cracking.

Shizune looked over at Genma and Raido came and patted Genma's shoulder then came over and patted her shoulder.

Genma bit his own bottom lip and watched Raido go over to Shizuni. "don't worry about it Tora-Sensei, its our duty as shinobi's of Konoha to protect this village with our lives." Genma said nearly snapping his toothpick. "We knew what we were getting into when we accepted that mission and there's no one to fault what happened. Besides the mission was a success right..." Genma said trying to hold back the tears.

Team 10 was absolutely speechless.

Raido came back over by Genma's side. "Of course it was a success!" He said smiling a deep deep smile at Genma. "We stopped the Sand's offensive push, they couldn't get past us." Raido said pointing at his chest. "We took the best they could offer and still we held them off." Raido said his voice being betrayed by the tears slowly forming in his eyes.

Genma nodded his head and turned back toward Tora not flinching and with the tears held firmly in their place. "I would go back in a heartbeat, those ninja from the sand were nothing!" Genma nearly scrame.

Tora looked down at Genma and smiled gently and reached down and ruffled up his hair. "As expected as a shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves." He said smiling his head off.

"Maybe... But he could have said it without crying...oo." Came the voice of a woman stepping from the top of a building. She was young easily in only her late teens maybe early twenties, She had long blond and purple hair and a mouth full of crooked teeth, she wore the standard Konoha Jounin vest.

Tora turned toward her. "Ahhh it's you Sora-San." Tora said turning toward her.

Sora looked down at Team 8. "Are these the brats I have to take care of...oo?" Sora asked.

Tora looked down at Team 8 then back at Sora. "Yeah, this is Team 8."

Sora looked them over. "you're sensei before me was Akira right?" Sora asked looking at them with a little bit of sympathy.

Team 8 shook their head yes.

Sora looked at them for a minute longer. "Well... Personally i hated Akira he was a fucking loser... oo." Sora said smiling wider.

Tora had to jump to grab hold on Genma and Raido as they jumped toward Sora but he needed the help of Gai and Asuma to hold both of the young Chuunin's down while Shizuni stood their looking as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Well your a feisty bunch...oo." Sora said laughing a little bit. "But i guess that attacking your sensei like this means you want to fight...oo." Sora said reappearing behind Genma who was being held by Gai and Asuma. "But you know I'm even stronger then that pitiful Akira...oo." Sora said putting an emphasis on her oo.

Genma, Asuma, and Gai stood stunned at her speed. A little bit of sweat feel from Asuma's face while Genma gulped quite loudly Gai himself had gone quite pale. Raido had finally stopped struggling against Tora.

Sora looked back over at Tora with disappointment. "What the hell is this Tora" She asked weakly.

Tora looked over at her and merely raised a quizzical eyebrow.

Sora was glaring daggers through Tora. "How the hell are these kids so damn weak" Sora yelled in frustration. "How the fuck am i supposed to train these bastards if they can't even keep up with my movements." Sora said smacking Genma in the back of the head.

Tora sighed. "Well maybe you should make them stronger that way they can see you" Tora said laughing at the frustrated Sora as she threw a fit. 'Whichever one of us nominated Sora to become a instructor I'll have to remember to kick their ass she is going to get these kids killed.' Tora said to himself.

Tora took one last look at Team 8 and sighed. "Team 10 by my side, were leaving" Tora said snarling, turning and walking away.

Gai and Asuma slowly nodded their heads at Tora and patted Genma on the shoulder and heading off after Tora.

Matsudera gave Shizuni a quick hug before taking off with her comrades.

Sora looked over her new team. "Well i guess i could have done worse... oo." She said smiling widely at her new team.

Team 8 made no motion to acknowledge her.

Sora looked at her new team. "Follow me toward the training grounds... oo." Sora said walking out towards the Team 8 Training grounds.

Team 8 stood steadfast in their positions.

Sora stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Well come on we don't have all day here" Sora nearly scrame at her new team.

Team 8 stood their glaring knives at their new Sensei.

Sora turned and faced them and licked her lips. "Oh, was it something i said about that weakling Akira." Sora said laughing at their expressions.

Raido ran forward intent on killing her but was met with a striking blow to the back of his head knocking him out.

Sora smiled widely as Genma went to charge her but she merely side stepped him and threw her knee into his side. Genma feel to his knee's in pain but spit out a little blood as Sora kicked him up into the air where he landed helplessly on his back.

Shizune immediately ran toward her comrades and began healing them.

Sora looked down at Shizuni intently. "Heal these boys and bring them toward the training grounds or i shall destroy them... oo." Sora said giving Shizuni her evil eye.

Shizuni merely nodded her head and went to work on healing Genma trying to hold back the tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

_This is TAK hoping you enjoyed this latest chapter. Im sorry if it's not up to regular standards i promise the next chapter will be much better including a special fight that i promise will have you begging for the next chapter. Anyway this is TAK saying bye bye._


End file.
